muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1084
*Oscar teaches Bob and Linda his "total grouch" exercises. *Film: Different ways to carry things. *Cartoon: "Young MacDonald" *Cookie Monster: Cookie Monster goes to the bakery for a special birthday cookie. The baker lists all the ingredients of the cookie, as Cookie visualizes it. The visualized image looks so delicious that he eats it. *Film: Some kids observe a woman drawing pictures of a building, and eventually guess that she's an architect. *Animation: The parts of an elephant puzzle are put together. *Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit encounters a distressed Little Bo Peep, whose sheep is missing. They both observe every sheep that walks by - the first sheep has its tail in front (on its face); the second one has its tail in the middle (on its back), and the third one has no tail. The fourth one does have a tail where it should be: behind. However, this indignant sheep claims to be Mary's little lamb. Kermit tells us to stay tuned for updates on the search for the lost sheep. Later, Bo Peep has had no luck in finding her sheep; instead she encounters Gladys the Cow pretending to be a sheep, and Fred the Wonder Horse pretending to be a dog. Kermit decides to give up on the search, and returns us to our regularly scheduled program. * It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. *"There's a Hole in the Bucket": When Henry discovers a hole in his bucket, he tries to figure out how to solve the problem. His wife, Liza, patiently tries to help him by explaining what to do, but is frustrated with his incompetence. *Film: Tomato field *Richard Pryor plays all the parts in a scenario of two kids who meeting a new kid who wants to play. *The Martians discover a grandfather clock and wonder if it's an Earth person. They consult their book, which says a person is tall, has a face, and has hands. The clock fits the description perfectly. But then the grandfather clock begins chiming the hour, frightening the Martians. *A child decides whether a square or a rectangle belongs with a group of rectangles. *A baby orangutan plays while Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play". * Ernie asks Bert to keep an eye on his pyramid of blocks. The Count walks by, and counts the blocks, moving them out of the pyramid shape. Then he counts them again, putting them back into the pyramid. Bert yells at the Count for moving Ernie's blocks, so the Count counts the blocks again, taking the pyramid apart. *Animation: Sand in an hourglass pours to the other side. *An Anything Muppet girl reads the word "hug" with Herry. __NOWYSIWYG__ 1084